Poltergeist
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Just a bit of Halloween fun (with a touch of fear!) at the BAU. I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Story**

**Criminal Minds**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any related content.**

**Poltergeist**

**Chapter 1 **

Hotch made sure that his son was strapped securely into the seat before turning on the engine.

'Definitely got everything?' he asked him, his son nodded in response. Poor little jack was ill with a bug that was going around his school and unfortunately his babysitter had it too. So Hotch had to bring his son to work with him. Luckily Jack loved being at the office, he loved everyone who worked there. Especially Rachel, there was no denying Jack had always had a soft spot for Rachel, Hotch wondered what he would do when Rachel died, she was intent on not having the surgery and they both knew that without that surgery, she was likely to die.

He sighed as he began the drive to the office; Jack was humming softly to himself which made him smile. Tonight was Halloween, he and Jack had decorated the house and Hotch had promised he could go trick or treating. Hotch remembered last year, of course Rachel had been involved, it had been funny. Jack and Rachel had gone into his bedroom to get changed and they'd come out, him in a suit and Rachel dressed in a Minnie Mouse costume which Jack had apparently chosen for her. They both looked great, he was walking on her feet and even in the yellow heels she managed to keep her balance, and she was well-known for being the clumsy one. He remembered that as the time when she'd looked so healthy, so alive.

She hadn't told any of the rest of the team, including her brother, about her tumour yet. He could understand why she wanted to keep it from them but he also couldn't understand why she didn't want them to know so they could support her. It made him a little sad but he knew that eventually she'd tell them, and they'd deal with the consequences then.

They arrived at the office and Hotch knew that Rossi was away for Halloween so he let Jack go in there with his toys, Hotch wasn't really listening but he registered Jack complaining about how he didn't have enough toys. Then he was asking where Rachel was, she wasn't in yet, no one was, he was the first. He had to explain this carefully to his son as he clicked the door to Rossi's office shut and went next door. Sitting at his desk, he didn't even notice the strange figure, passing his office window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Reid's arrived at the same time as Morgan; they just laughed and talked whilst they made their way into the office. Rachel was feeling good, this was a good day. Her and Reid loved Halloween, they always went far with it, always decorated the apartment, always dressed up, well usually her more than him. Now she plonked herself in her seat and smiled to herself as she reached for her pen that she always kept in her little desk tidy. It wasn't there, she frowned.

'Have you guys seen my pen?' she asked Morgan, Reid and Emily who had just come in. They all shook their heads. 'Are you sure? I mean the pink fluffy one, it's not hard to miss, and it's amazing! It's pink and fluffy and...'

'We haven't seen it Rachel.' Emily said and Rachel shut up, 'Then again, has anyone seen my pad? I always have a pad of paper right here on my desk...' they all shook their heads again; they wondered what could be going on, who was stealing their things. It turned out Morgan's highlighters were gone and Reid's coaster that he kept his coffee on was gone.

'Well this is odd.' Emily said. They all nodded in agreement.

Just then Garcia rushed in, she looked upset. 'Has anyone seen my little troll things?' she asked tearfully and they all shook their heads. 'They're all gone!' she exclaimed.

'Looks like a load of our stuff has gone!' Morgan said.

Just then Reid thought he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, but he glanced and there was nothing, and no one, there.

'Did you guys see that?' he asked timidly. Unsure of his own eyes.

'See what?' Rachel asked.

'Nothing.' He replied and decided to change the subject, 'So who could have been taking them?'

There was a pause.

'Or what?' Morgan said slowly.

'What do you mean?' Emily asked.

'Well, we assume it's a who...' Rachel said, catching on and joining in, a glitter in her eyes, a glitter proving that she was up to something, her and Morgan always had been the pranksters.

'But what if it's a what?' Morgan finished.

'What like a ghost?' Emily asked, 'Don't be insane!'

'It is Halloween...' Garcia said timidly.

'Ghosts could technically exist,' Reid said, slightly scared himself.

'Ghost's? Here in Quantico?' Emily said, 'I don't think so.'

'It's possible, tell you what, I am going to go and do a bit of research about who could be haunting us and I'll report back...' Garcia said, she turned and took a few steps before turning back, 'Can someone come with me?' she asked, afraid.

'Are you scared Garcia?' Emily laughed. Garcia nodded, 'Look, ok, there is nothing to be scared of, there's no such thing as Ghosts!' Emily continued laughing. The rest of them seemed gloomy and believing that it could be a ghost, haunting them.

Garcia shook her head and turned and walked back to her office. Keeping a wary eye out all the while, they all kept an eye out, for ghosts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The whole team seemed a little off today, Hotch noticed that. He sat in his office and watched them talk, they seemed to be talking as if they were afraid of someone overhearing, he was desperate to be let in on the big secret but he knew he had to work. He carried on working for five minutes, before he glanced out of his window and saw Garcia rushing up to Emily and Morgan, they talked for a moment before Garcia went over to the Reid's, she seemed shaken. Emily and Morgan took off, and disappeared from sight. Looking at Garcia he knew he had to know what was going on.

He got up and left his office, wandering down to the bullpen he could see Reid looking pale and a little scared, Rachel looking a little pale but determined, he also noted a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, but it was so faint that he knew she couldn't be up to anything too bad. And Garcia, she seemed shaken and scared.

'What's going on?' he asked, gesturing toward Garcia.

'Well...'Reid began but Rachel cut him short.

'There's a ghost haunting and terrorising this office.' She said simply.

'Excuse me?' Hotch said so she repeated it. 'A ghost?'

'Well a poltergeist would be a more correct term, a bunch of our stuff has gone missing and Garcia did a little background check and found an old person who used to work here used to steal his colleagues stuff as a practical joke, but he died, in the store cupboard down the hall.'

Just then JJ turned up, 'Hey guys,' she greeted them, 'I just ran into Emily and Morgan, and they were on their way to the store room down the hall, something about a ghost, what's going on?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily and Morgan left the Bullpen and made their way down the hall, past JJ's office, she looked up and saw them passing and ran out.

'Hey guys!' she shouted after them.

'Oh, hi JJ!' Emily greeted her.

'Where are you going?' she asked them.

'To check out an old store room where a creepy old man died and we think is now a ghost HQ for his twisted evil plans.' Morgan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Ok?' JJ said slowly, as she thought she saw a shadow pass her left shoulder, she glanced, but there was nothing there.

'See you later!' Emily said and she and Morgan continued as JJ made her way in the direction of the Bullpen.

Morgan and Emily arrived at the store room and Morgan opened the door slowly. The inside was dark, and empty.

'I swear this was where Garcia kept her many coloured pens, papers and doodling collection?' Emily said quietly. Morgan simply nodded in agreement.

It was all gone. The poltergeist had struck; they went in slowly to see if they simply couldn't see it. Emily looked for the light switch but couldn't find it. Morgan went to help her, suddenly the door slammed shut making Emily scream. The little store room suddenly felt colder, Emily thought she felt something shiver past her; she let out a little cry. She felt Morgan's grip tight on her arm, his other hand she could hear scrabbling around for the door knob. She was confused, it felt like he was right next to her but the door was a little way away, across the other side of the room. At least five meters away. Not close enough to be holding her arm...

Then the grip vanished at exactly the same moment as Morgan prised the door open. Both Emily and Morgan saw the silvery-white shadow zoom once around the cupboard and out of the door. They both froze in fear, and then as if it had never happened, they both forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morgan and Emily returned to the Bullpen to find Hotch, Garcia, JJ and the Reid's standing there waiting for them. They reported that they had found nothing except a half a cookie, and some crumbs leading them (probably to the other half) they said that the other half was in Rossi's office.

Hotch thought he had an idea of who might be the culprit behind these thieving's. Jack.

They all went up to Rossi's office and opened the door to find Jack, lying on the floor, doodling with Garcia's colouring things, Rachel's pen was lying next to him, all of Garcia's trolls were lined up along Rossi's desk and there were Emily's pad and Morgan's highlighters. Reid's coaster was being used to hold his cup of water.

'Jack!' Hotch exclaimed.

'Daddy?' Jack said, confused, but Hotch looked around to see the others smiling. But unfortunately none of them turned around in time to see the old man stood in the middle of the Bullpen watching them, a silvery-white glow surrounding him, and then he smirked. And walked through the desks, and away.


End file.
